How Naruto Beat Gaara
by sheltie
Summary: Right, here's another of my 'How Naruto Beat' story. Naruto vs. Gaara... FIGHT!


**How Naruto Beat Gaara**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: hey, it's been a long while since I did a 'How Naruto Beat' story. I thought more than enough time has passed and also I didn't do one for Gaara either. So here you go, hope you like it. This takes place when Naruto has to fight Gaara during the invasion of course.**

* * *

"STAND STILL UZUMAKI!" Gaara shouted.

"No way, you do you know how long it takes to get sand out of certain places. Plus it feels so itchy too" Naruto said.

"DIE UZUMAKI!" Gaara shouted.

"Is that all you can say, 'die Uzumaki'. Geez, you need a new script writer" Naruto said as he dodged another tentacle of sand that wanted to wrap him up and crush him.

"Swing batter, swing" Naruto taunted.

Gaara let out a crazed scream as he kept trying to grab Naruto with his tendrils of sand only to miss.

"Oh and another miss, maybe you should get your eyes checked Gaara. I believe you might have some sand in them" Naruto said.

"DIE UZUMAKI!" Gaara shouted in a very bloodthirsty kind of way.

"Broken record much. Hmm, I know what you need. You need to get laid. You got too much pent up frustration" Naruto said.

Gaara roared with anger and rage. He used his sand and thick tendrils shot out to nab Naruto, but the blond evaded them once again.

"Oh, maybe you want some of that. I know where you can find the best stuff to puff on" Naruto said.

"DIE UZUMAKI!"

"Okay, you're not one of those odd ones who like the freaky stuff are you?" Naruto asked.

"DIE!"

"Sheesh, try and make conversation here and all I get is threats. What has the world come to" Naruto muttered shaking his head. He then spotted a scared stiff Temari. "Hmm, maybe I can ask her?"

Temari just stood there shocked at what was going on. No one had ever last this long against her brother. Not even her father.

"Yo, any way to take down your psycho brother?" a Naruto clone asked.

Temari jumped and turned around to see the Naruto clone standing there.

"How, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, hi. You look quite pretty" the Naruto clone said looking Temari up and down.

Temari couldn't help, but feel her face flush as the Naruto clone complimented her and staring at her in a way she was familiar with, but it felt different.

"So what can I do to stop your psycho brother?" the Naruto clone asked.

"There's nothing you can do. He can't be stopped" Temari said.

"Heh, never say never. I excel in the impossible." the Naruto clone said, "though how about a kiss for luck?"

"Wh-wh-what" Temari responded in a sputter.

The Naruto clone decided to take action and pulled Temari in and kissed her. Temari was shocked at this, her eyes widened to express this. The Naruto clone pulled away smirking a foxy smirk.

"Thanks, I plan on a victory kiss later" he said then went up in smoke.

Temari blinked as she felt her lips tingle from the kiss she had, her first kiss really.

Back with the fight. Naruto was dodging Gaara as he got all the memories from the clone he had sent out.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to figure out how to take Mr. Sandy myself" he said to himself. He stashed away the memory of kissing Temari away since he had to focus on the fight now.

"UZUMAKI!" Gaara screamed.

"GAARA" Naruto cried out imitating Gaara. "Man, that really hurts your throat, how can you keep doing that?"

Gaara shot out a huge column of sand at Naruto and the blond evaded it. He sighed.

"This is going to go on forever unless I do something, but what?" he muttered to himself.

Then he got a brilliant idea.

"Oh yes, this ought to be fun" he said with a grin.

He then began to weave hand signs.

"What the Fucking Hell is that jutsu!"

Out of nowhere it seemed a big water balloon fell from the sky. It landed right on top of Gaara soaking him and all of his sand.

"Uzumaki" Gaara growled.

"Okay, phase one complete. Now on to phase two" Naruto said with a grin.

He then took something out of his jacket. It was a shiny silver gun.

"Freeze" the blond said and pulled the trigger.

An icy colored ray came out of the barrel of the gun and it hit Gaara freezing the Suna Jinchuriki literally. Once frozen solid Naruto twirled the gun blew on the end and then placed it back inside his coat.

/Scene Break/

Temari was utterly stunned at what she had just seen. She didn't even know what to say. Her brain couldn't even comprehend it.

Naruto appeared grinning.

"Now how about that kiss?" he asked.

"How, how?" Temari asked.

"Eh, just doused him with water and froze him with my freeze gun. I still haven't worked out the kinks in it to work the way it needs to. I still need to get the person wet before I use the freeze gun" Naruto said.

Temari was just shocked and was pulled in and Naruto, who dipped her as he kissed her quite passionately. After the kiss the Suna princess was brought back to standing.

"Wha-wha" she muttered.

"Heh, hero always gets the girl" Naruto said with a smirk.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: well, what do you all think? Let me know and thanks for reading.**


End file.
